The Battle Of Time: Book One Calm Before The Storm
by Me n0t y0u
Summary: A storm is brewing and its our turn to fight! A darkness is rising and its our TIME to light! NO; this battle is not of our TIME! Generations have fought and many have died! But this is our TIME and we shall rise! For this is the battle, THE BATTLE OF TIME! and only TIME shall tell its fate...
1. Shadowed Forecast

_The Battle of time: Book One- **Calm Before the Storm**_

_Chapter One: **Shadowed Forecast**_

_**Terror cleared the skyline and anger clouded judgement**_

_**So they spent a thousand night times in the desert fighting something**_

_**That they couldn't find, that made it something that they couldn't fight**_

_**Left us lamenting all the wrongs that they couldn't right**_

_**This is for the second time, we've been here before...**_

_**Hilltop Hoods - Fifty in Five **_

_DARKNESS; ALL SHE COULD SEE WAS THE SHADOWS of the quiet street and the flicker of the lamp posts against the patchy road. Soft buzzing could be heard in the distance and the sudden honk of a car horn every few minutes added to the culture of the hustle and bustle of New York City. The towering buildings and huge structures could be seen on the colourfully lit horizon, decorated in an assortment of flashing lights and puffs of grey smoke. Though some might describe the scene as beautiful all she was interested in was the silent street, the street outside her apartment far from the City. _

_She could feel the cool breeze wash against her face, spraying her golden curls in all directions. Taking a soft breath and pulling a lock of hair behind her ear she continued to stare out her open window. Moving her gaze higher past the busy city to the stretch of ocean beyond she found herself getting lost in the swirl of blue. The tranquil view calmed her; relaxed her mind, she sighed and moved her eyes warily back down to the eerie street outside her window. _

_That was when she saw in the corner of her eye; a shadow, maybe a stray cat she thought, they were usually common around Brooklyn and she wouldn't be surprised to find just a late night party goer stumbling home, but this was different somehow. She snapped her attention to the shadow she had seen and caught the outline of some sort of animal. As she stared more and more at the creature she realised it was the outline of a large dog. Two beady eyes came into focus, a stunning sapphire hidden in the shadows like a beacon holding her gaze for a split second, then suddenly disappearing back into the darkness quick as a flash, as though it never existed at all._

_Staring into the gloom, sixteen year old Chiroptera Corax sat, dumbfounded. Never before had she seen anyone with such a striking pair of eyes quite like those she witnessed tonight, neither human nor animal. Yet they seemed so familiar, like the lyrics of a song you can't wholly remember or the name of a brand you have forgotten. She peered out the window once more and saw only the empty street she was gazing upon earlier. _

_Sighing heavily she straightened up and walked to her bed on the other side of the room, piling herself onto the warmth of her sheets letting sleep wash over her._

_**Okay, so this is hopefully going to be the start to one of my best stories. I am putting more effort and time into this series and unlike the other fan fiction I have written, I actually have a plot for this story- not much of a plot but more then the others which I was making up as I went along.**_

_**My new story should hopefully be full of ALOT more action and mystery (aswell as fantasy and adventure!). My blurb doesnt give much detail out for what the book is actually about, and my first chapter doesnt help you justify what my story is leading to. Yes, I AM sorry for that, but ths chapter was more of an epilogue because I wasnt sure were to start the story. **_

_**Now whilst I am here, I may aswell tell you about the blurb. You see, I descided on writting a blurb which was hard to understand because I wanted my story to be a surprise, and i didnt want to explain my whole story line because that would destroy the purpose of reading my story. I wanted to add the suspense and unknowing, yet after you read my story in whole you shall finially understand the meaning. No, this story is not based around some massive battle, in case you were assuming that. Its more of a rivalry battle.**_

**_Umm... so thats pretty much all I have, to tell you today, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and read on to my next (when _I post it of course). Please REVIEW. Just add a comment- good or bad- I really dont mind. As long as it helps me identify what I could do to make my writing more enjoyable for you... and a bit of encouragement always helps boost the modivation to write :)**

**So hope you enjoyed (...and REVIEWED?) the beggining of my story and if you want to read more about me just head to my profile, I have written two other fanfictions aswell, if you want to check out those.(OTHER STORIES BELOW)**

_'Mission Mundane' **and '**Depths of The Unknown'_

_Ps. oh yeh and **sorry** about the chapter being really short. I think the Authors Note might actaully be **longer** than the story ***oops*** but dont blame me. I did **not** realise how short it was, i knew it was **short** but it just looks like **ALOT** less now. **IT WAS AT LEAST A PAGE OF WRITING ON 'MICROSOFT WORD' I SWEAR!**_

_**~me**_**(:3**


	2. The Brewing Of The Winds

**Okay, im really sorry about this. I decided i dint like what i had wrutten and it didnt really explain Jake well as a charcacter so i decided to re-post this. If you can't be bothered to read through the whole thing, I put the re-written part in BOLD. So, Im really sorry, but i hope you can review or PM me to give me some tips on whether you enjoyed the changes or not. HOpe you enjoy, and im really sorry on the lack of a new chapter.**

**~Me**

_The Battle of time: Book One- Calm Before the Storm_

_Chapter Two: The Brewing Of The Winds_

_**If you are close to me I am loyal 'til the end**_

_**Because I'm too bad with names to make new friends**_

_**Hilltop Hoods- Riding Under One Banner**_

_LIGHT POURED THROUGH THE WINDOW, trickling onto the soft white material laid out on the bed. Amongst the mess of rugs and sheets lay sixteen year old Chiroptera Corax, asleep. It had been a week since she had seen the stray dog outside her window._

_Her golden hair was spread in a mess of curls across the pillow, her eyes, once leisurely closed, fluttered open and she pulled herself lazily out of bed. Groggily walking around her room getting changed and ready for the day she had ahead, reordered her bed sheets neatly and left the room. _

_Chiro walked down the hall, the scent of coffee and oily bacon becoming more distinct the further down the hall she walked. She rounded the corner and reached the kitchen sure enough and sat down at the small table in the centre. The kitchen was not the largest of kitchens; it had wooden cupboards and old fashioned tiles in a green and yellow checker pattern across the back wall, above the stove. Chiro didn't mind though, she actually quite enjoyed looking at the old kitchen it added character to the house. It was tiny she would admit, but it only needed to accommodate Mary and herself and she was fine with that._

_And there, in the centre of the kitchen, stood a woman singing a song out of tune and dancing around the kitchen happily, it sounded like an old classical, which Mary seemed to always sing to. Chiro couldn't help but give out a small laugh at her Aunties little show; she could faintly hear the sizzling of the bacon in the frying pan. Mary turned around to greet Chiro with a welcoming smile. _

"_Good Morning Chiro," Cheerfully, she exclaimed as she usually did in the morning. She was quite a plump woman, with short, black hair and not much taller than Chiro herself. She had rosy cheeks and a few stray wrinkles around her face. "Glad you can finally join me," Chiro couldn't help but smile back, Mary just had that effect on people. _

"_Morning," Chiro walked casually past her Aunty by the stove and made both of them a cup of coffee. She then slumped back down on her seat to sip her coffee, passing the other mug to Mary who joined her at the table soon after with a plate of fried eggs and bacon in one hand and a plate of toast in the other. _

_The two ate together at the small table holding a small conversation between bites, Mary still holding her cheerful glow. _

_Once they were finished eating Chiro gave Mary a hug and grabbing her messenger bag ran out the door. Looking down at her wrist watch she checked the time and suddenly realised she was going to be late for school. Doubling her pace she sprinted down the street, her golden hair flying everywhere, her eyes determined to get to St. Xavier's on time. _

_She looked up in the distance and she could just make out the outline of the school, crowds of teenagers making their way through the gates. I'm going to make it on time for once she thought with a victorious grin spreading across her face. Then suddenly a pair of familiar sapphire eyes flashed across her sight, stopping her in her tracks. Chiro turned around her heart began beating fast with adrenaline, her mind suddenly active and alert. She peered around her, not finding the source of the eyes she had caught in the corner of her eye. _

_She looked around eagerly, not ready to back down, she knew she had seen something, anything but what? Or maybe you are just seeing things, your just letting your imagination get the better of you? Debating whether or not she was sane, Chiro began to continue on her way, though this time she walked down the street at a slower pace, lost in thought. All too soon reaching the rusty old gates out the front of St. Xavier's. The front gates were crooked and bent, tearing off their hinges, it was held open with warn out chains and looked like it had just about had its day._

_Shaking her head of the cerulean eyes she had seen she walked through the gates and onto the school campus rechecking the time on her wrist. Another ten minutes, Chiro felt a pang of relief envelop her as she made her way slowly through the grounds toward her locker. _

_The route to her locker took her past multi-coloured swarms of teenagers chatting and gossiping loudly. Rolling her eyes Chiro ignored the mobs as usual and continued her way._

"_**Hey Chiro!" She turned hearing the familiar voice echoing down the hall from behind her. She spun around to see the owner of the voice and sure enough running down the crowded hallway flew her best friend, Jake. His jet black hair stood as a ruffled mess, as usual and his brown eyes seemed to shine with happiness, a wide grin covering his face. Chiro smiled at his arrival as he dodged a group of guys narrowly only to accidently run through another mob of girls who went by in an assortment of high pitched screams.**_

_**Jake finally made his way down the hall and by Chiro's side after getting a lot of slaps and curses from the kids of St. Xavier's.**_

"_**Well," He began, looking back at the clear path he had made down the hall in thought "that was… interesting." Chiro just chuckled; sometimes he just loved to make an entrance.**_

_**As they stared down the hall a sudden pounding of feet became clearer to Chiros ears and she realised it was paired with a booming voice.**_

"_**Come back here, you stinking little twit!" Chiro turned her attention back to Jake with a wicked smile**_

"_**What did you do this time?" He grinned back at her with an amused glint sparkling in his chocolate eyes as he pulled his bag over one of his shoulders. Shrugging he replied**_

"_**It may or may not have been the vinegar I soaked into Murph's lock this morning." He stated proudly, earning himself a gratified grin from Chiro. Jake was a notorious trouble maker, he got into rough school yard fights, he played tricks on teachers and stole from students. Everyone was always waiting for him to strike his next move, always expecting him to get into trouble. Chiro grew used to Jakes bad attitude and rebellious lifestyle years ago but sometimes it still amazed her how he hadn't been killed yet. **_

_**Murph was the tough guy in their grade, what some might call the school bully, The guy who walks in the room and everyone runs out the door just so his gaze didn't get fixed on them, the guy who you don't want to mess with because he could knock your brains out in one blow, the guy who Jake just so happened to enjoy pranking, the guy who was running down the hall towards the pair now at threateningly fast speed with a murderous glare on his face.**_

_**Chiro looked down the hall lazily watched Murph make his way through the crowed- which wasn't hard considering everyone was quick to move out of his way in hopes of not being caught in his enraged gaze.**_

"_**Well," she began, a smirk forming on her lips as she casually watched the scene take place. This wasn't even close to the worst they have had; this was just a daily scene. Not as ingenious as his other pranks, such as the flooding of the Principals office, the breakout of grass killer spelling 'JAKE WAS HERE' on the main oval or the time he picked Murphs lock and spray painted everything inside florescent pink. No; this was just another day of school for Chiro and her best friend Jake. "Shall we continue our way before the old troll comes to use your teeth as a lock opener?" **_

_**They both looked at each other and cracked up laughing as they sprinted down the hall dodging the obstacle of students as they headed to their class, a stream of laughter echoing in their wake, just as they would have any other day. Chiro enjoyed the buzz of the adrenaline as she ran, jumping over school bags and kicking off walls to get around people. Both Jake and herself had both become excellent at par core during their get-a-ways. They could easily climb brick walls and jump off rooves, rebound off walls and flip through windows. **_

_**They sprinted down the halls at a fast pace, the scenery flying past in a blur as Chiro and Jake bound down the hall and out of sight.**_

**Okay, once again Im REALLY sorry but i hope you like the new changes and please review to let me know what you think(:**

**~Me**


End file.
